


Assassin's Achilles Heel

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Seduction, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Intersex, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Santana comes from a long line of assassins and her father is growing her and her brother Puck to be assassins too but the young assassin isn't sure if this is what she wants to do with the rest of her life. If she ever gets involved with a certain diva that it would be only putting in her danger. Will she have to give up on love or get out of the game before it even starts?





	1. Chapter 1

For as far back as I could remember, I’ve been able to hold and shot a 9mm gun before I lost my first baby tooth. No one knows this but I come from a long line of assassins and hitmen as the Lopez reputation is well known and respected in the underworld. My training to become an assassin started when I was seven just like my older brothers Diego and Puck (aka Noah) although I didn’t take it seriously until I was twelve when Papi had kill something for the first time. During one of our camping trip that we take once a year, Puck and me found an hawk with a broken wing and I begged Papi to let me keep him, surprisingly let us. I grew attached to the bird and nursed it back to health when my father brought to the backyard as he placed a gun in my hand before ordering to shot the creature that I had taken care of. I tried as hard as I could to pull the trigger but I just couldn’t bring myself to kill something that I cared so much about while Papi called Diego over as he shot down the hawk without any hesitation. My father told me that one day I will have to make the hard decisions and that I’ll have to kill with the consequences of those decisions before returning the house as my brother patted me on the shoulder.

I looked up at him and he could the pity and sadness meaning that he had to go through the same ordeal and I knew that this was part of the family business as I want to be a assassin because I wanted Papi to be proud of me. Although I don’t know if I’m cut out for this line of work but I wouldn’t have to worry getting my first assignment for awhile as I enter middle school, I had to be careful about how much information that I revealed about myself and my family. I met my best friends Quinn and Brittany who are insanely gorgeous but I have to be cautious not to get too excited or the not-so-little friend in my pants will make itself known and the last thing that I want is to scare off my friends. I’m not embarrassed about my cock or anything like that but that doesn’t mean that I’m go pulling it out on people because I think that might be more of Puck’s thing but I was ashamed of it although Diego told me that it doesn’t matter what I have between my legs. As long as I stay true to myself then the people that truly love me will stay by my side regardless as my respect for my older brother grew that as he’s not the easiest person to get along with as he tends to keep others at a distance.

I found out the reason for it was that my father had cheated on my mother before me and Noah was born with other woman (Diego’s mother) but he made up with my mother and his mistress wasn’t happy about as she had turned out to be pregnant. Diego’s mother became so obsessed with Papi leaving Mami and it was until my brother was ten to find out that the woman was riddled with several different mental illnesses as she resorted to abusing her son during her fits of rage. Child Protection Services removed him from his mother so she could get the help that she need and Mami being the caring person that she is, urged my father to take him in surprising the both of them. The three of them lived in a small apartment together until five years later, Noah came along then a year later, I was born although my parents thought that I was a boy first but it wasn’t until I was eleven and started growing breasts; proving the doctors wrong. I had to deal with the surprise erections coming out of nowhere and getting turned on by having to share a locker-room with a bunch of half naked girl while not being able to do anything about it.

It wasn’t until my freshman of high school that I started experimenting with my sexuality with Brittany, receiving my first blowjob and it felt amazing as the blonde dancer was my first for a lot of things but it never lead anywhere. I love Brittany but I wasn’t in love with her but I didn’t know when or why it happens but I found myself for a short overly opinionated, high strung, motor mouth dwarf with a voice of an angel and legs for days. I was going to step to her, maybe get her number until I got cock-blocked that fucking pendejo Finn Hudson and he thinks that he’s hot shit just because he can throw a dumb football around. Pff, I can do the same damn thing but better although basketball is more my speed and it wasn’t too hard to get on the boys’ basketball team since there wasn’t a girls’ team at McKinely. Most of the time it felt like I was carrying most of the team on my back since the team and the coach was pitiful to begin with but luckily Coach Tanaka quit and Coach Beiste replaced his useless ass. Under her guidance, the basketball team managed to actual win games and make it all the way to the playoffs with me as starting point guard but I hate the stupid overgrown man-child makes it seem like he’s bring anything to the table.

He’s the worst one out there and the most out of shape than the rest of the team as he’s the fucking that we lose games with Rachel stroking his ego when he throws a goddamn tantrum. To be honest I don’t know why the tiny diva is even with his pasty white ass when she’s way too for him and he’s only to hold her back when she goes to New York once we graduate. Yeah, I actually listen to what she has to speak instead of zoning out when she speaks like that fucking pendejo does. I don’t care about fucking Jolly Green Giant so I asked the tiny diva for her number although I told her that I needed it for when I need help with Chemistry since we share that class together. She rolled her eyes at me but put her digits in my phone as I might have been a little flirtatious when I initially asked for it but hell, it worked like a charm and for the most of sophomore year, I found myself falling for the future Broadway star more and more. I could honestly say that I enjoy her company but was getting harder and harder to just be her friend when Rachel constantly tells me how much of a shitty boyfriend Finnessa is and I would normally joke around, say that she should just date me instead.

The diva would roll her eyes at me before kissing me on the cheek, not taking me although I wish that she would and I hate when she has to go home but I know that she has to take care of her little brother Lincoln or Linc as I dubbed him. I met her Dads a few times and I like LeRoy but I can’t help feeling like Hiram might be a little shady or that he’s hiding some kind of secret since the two gay men are either always at work or off somewhere. When I asked the diva if she knows what her dads did for a living and turns out that she didn’t but there was always plenty of cash in her bank account as she just assumed that their jobs paid extremely well. Rachel told me about all the vacations and gifts that her dads lavishes her and younger brother with but I just can’t shake the foreboding feeling that I’m getting but I ignored it for the time being. I don’t know how or why but somehow the future Broadway star managed to convinced me to join the Glee club although I knew that it was because I could never say no to those big, brown eyes and that pout is gonna be the death of.

I talked Brittany into joining by telling her that she would be able to dance as much as she wanted but convincing Quinn to join was harder as I promised to do her chores for two fucking months but it was worth to that estactic look on the diva’s face. Puck joined because the hot girls there and brought Mike and Matt with him but unfortunately, Finnocence came in tow and the dumbass applied himself like he did with football and basketball. The muthafucka couldn’t sing and dance like he’s asleep for five hundred years as he nearly broke Rachel’s nose, trying to learn the choreography and I wanted to break his face for it. I nearly rip that idiotic doctor for even putting that stupid idea of nose job in the Broadway star’s head but thankfully she listened to Quinn and me about not going through it. I walked through the kitchen to find Deigo looking through the newspaper while Papi was sipping on his coffee as he scrolls through his phone before grabbing a piece of toast when Mami sets a plate in front of me, kissing the top of my head.

“Santana, where’s your brother at?” Papi asked looking up from his phone. 

“Probably at one of his many conquest’s place” I shrugged.

“One of these days, he’s gonna come back with something that he needs medicine to get rid” Deigo said off-handedly. 

I nearly chocked on my orange juice because it was funny as hell while my brother was being dead serious about it as he looks at me out the corner of his eyes with a hint of a smirk on his face. Papi sighs quietly, knowing how much of a manwhore that his youngest son is but it’s not much that he can do about it as Puck isn’t going to quit his way anytime soon.

“What’s up, Papi?” I asked biting into my scrambled eggs.

“It’s nothing, mija. I know that I’ve been rather busy lately that I haven’t gotten to see much of you lately” Papi said smiling tiredly. 

“You haven’t missed much. Basketball and Glee club have been taking up a lot of my time but I think that we have good shot going to Nationals this year” 

“And she’s been try to get into a certain diva’s pants” Diego said flipping the paper. 

“Callate Deigo, no one asked you” I said punching in the arm. 

“LeRoy’s little girl?” Papi asked raisin an eyebrow. “She’s got a voice on her and you like her, Santi” 

“She does, I do” I said smiling softly.

“Does she know about what we do? If you get involved with her, you’re only putting her in danger. I’m only saying this because I don’t want either one of you getting hurt or worse so I want you to tread lightly” 

“I know but I can’t help my feelings and I’ll be careful” I said understanding what he’s asking of me.

* * *

There is a reason that Don Antonio is the best at what he does and it’s because he knows how to be a cold and calculating killer as he shows no mercy to his victims but is brutal when it comes to the people that try to leave town with paying what they owe. That’s where Hiram and LeRoy Berry found themselves in this moment with Diego standing by his father, staring down unfeeling at the sniffling men begging for their lives although the African American man doesn’t seem to completely understand what’s going on or why they’re in the position that they’re in right now. The Don knows that these men have a sixteen year old daughter and a five year old son at home but they stopped being parents to their children when they didn’t any forethought about what would happen from their departure. 

“P-Please D-Don Antonio, I don’t understand I thought that we paid off the money we owed you” LeRoy pleaded. 

“I have received any payment within the last year from you and I hear that you try to run off to avoid paying me. Didn’t you honestly believe that I would allow to disrespect me like that. Now you are going to pay me my money in another way” Don Antonio said putting out his gun from his jacket pocket. 

“A year? Hiram, what is he talking about?” LeRoy asked turning to his husband.  
  
“I um may or may not have borrowed more money from Don Lopez and avoided him so I wouldn’t have to return the money. How do you think that I could afford all of those lavish gifts and vacation?” 

“Dammit Hiram, I can’t believe you” LeRoy growled at his husband. “Don Antonio, I didn’t know about any of this but please hear out, maybe we can work out some kind of payment plan. I promise you that you get your money” 

“No matter how much you work, there’s no way that you’re going be able to pay off the two million dollars even if you sell all of your assets and your house” Don Antonio scoffed, aiming at Hiram‘s forehead.

“But I like you, LeRoy and I know that you’re a good man but unfortunately you married a pathetic excuse of a man”

“Wait Don Lopez! Before you shot, what if I offer you my daughter Rachel. She’s sixteen and you have her if you let us live” Hiram pleads with a weak smile. “She can cook and she sings like an angel while still be a virgin”

“Hiram!” LeRoy gasps.

“What kind of man offers up his own daughter like some common piece of ass?! You disgust me and I’m doing your daughter as well as the world by getting rid of pathetic and worthless piece of scum” Don Antonio said pulling the trigger.

Hiram’s lifeless body crumbles onto the floor with a single trail of blood leaks out of his mouth while LeRoy sighs dejectedly, knowing that he’s going to die but wishes that he could hug his children one last time. The surgeon couldn’t believe that his husband of the last twenty years would offer up their own daughter just to save his own skin, feeling like he doesn’t know the man that he once loved anymore. 

“I know that I shouldn’t ask this of you but can I have one last request of you” LeRoy asks with a sad smile. 

“What is it?” Don Antonio asked his men drags Hiram’s body out of the room. 

“It’s about my children and with the death of myself and their father. Would be any way that debt doesn’t get transferred over to them? I don’t want them to know about of this”

“I won’t honor that request because I’m erasing the debt because I honestly believe that you had no idea where your husband was getting the money but in return for this, what I want from you is for a favor” 

“W-What kind of favor?” LeRoy asked nervously.

“Don’t worry about it for now but expect a call in the near future” Don Antonio said placing his gun back into his jacket pocket. “Go home and hug your children but ever try something like your ex-husband tried. I can promise that I will you and I will kill as well as the rest of your family” 

“R-Right thank you” LeRoy said leaving the room immediately.

“Are you sure that was a wise decision, sir?” Diego asked warily. 

“We shall see but there is always a method to my madness” Don Antonio said smirking confidently.

* * *

I don’t know where my Dads had to go in such a hurry but the way that Dad looked like he was ready to throw his dinner when he received a strange call during dinner but Daddy assured me not worry as they would be back soon. I cleaned up the kitchen, put up the leftovers before giving my brother bath and read him several books at bedtime as I love this time with him since Glee club and all my extracurricular activities take up a lot of my time. When my Fathers told me that they were going to adopt another child, it threw me for the loop as it made me feel like I wasn’t enough for them as they wanted to have younger and newer child around at first but when they brought my new adoptive brother home. I couldn’t help but feel nothing other than love for him as he looked up at me with those big grey eyes and a toothless grin, I knew in that moment that that there was enough love in my Fathers’ for the both of us.

As Lincoln grew up, he was full of energy as his shaggy sandy brown is braided into cornrows that I learned how to do and sometimes it’s hard to keep with him but I love my brother as he rather play outside with a soccer ball than singing and dancing with me. I have to come to see that he doesn’t like my boyfriend Finn as often tells me that he think that my boyfriend’s huge idiot but I know he’s a bit bias as he prefers hanging out with Santana who makes a conscious effort to build a relationship with him. I can’t help smile whenever I think about the basketball player as at first, I had thought that she was a bit of player as it seem that she had a string of girls chasing after but as I got to know her, she was still a virgin but made me swear to secrecy. I think that it’s sweet that she’s still a virgin and I got to this sweet girl underneath the ‘badass’ façade although I can’t be feel like the Latina’s keeping some kind of secret and I wish that she would tell me what it is. Patience has never been my strong suit but I want Santana to know that I’m here for you when I hear the front door open and close as I made my way downstairs to see that only Daddy’s here. Before I could ask him where Dad was, he pulls me into a tight embrace and I notice that he’s trembling.

“D-Daddy what’s-” 

“I love you baby girl so, so much” Daddy sobs. 

“I love you too but where’s Dad? Did something happen?”   
Daddy sobs into my shoulder and it was several minutes before he finally calm down enough for me to understand that he was trying to tell and he explains that Dad wouldn’t coming back. It turns out that Dad has done some shady things in the past and as well as the man that I had thought that I knew had run off with the money that he acquire illegally to some unknown island in the Caribbean. I don’t know what or how I am supposed to be feeling in this moment but I thought my Dad was someone that I could look up to and the idea of the kind of person that I could look in a sufficient other but I guess that I was wrong. I don’t want to be anything like Dad but I don’t have the slightest clue of how to explain his absence to Lincoln as the two of them had a rather close relationship and I know that this is going to devastate him greatly.

“Don’t worry about Linc too much, I know that he’s going to be hurt by this but I know that he will passed because he’s strong just like his big sister” Daddy said kissing the top of my head. 

“Least we still have you” I said snuggling into his chest. 

“Always because there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for my family”

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Never in my life would I have thought that I would be dating the quarterback of the football team Finn Hudson nor would I be friends with one basketball captain Santana Lopez but I have come to expect the unexpected as of late. When I enter McKinley for the first time as a freshman, I didn’t know anyone with the exception of Noah Lopez but I knew that he wasn’t going to associate with me since he was trying out for the football team. Sports and anything related to athletics was very popular as I have come to learn while singing and dancing was lower on the social hierarchy but I wasn’t going to allow that to deter me as the performing arts is my greatest passion as it will land me on Broadway. The popular kids thought that it would be great to knock down a peg or two by calling me awful names or throwing frozen drinks in my face but I held my head as I wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of seeing me upset. I knew that they were only being cruel to me because they were jealous of my obvious talents but I quickly learned to bring a extra set of clothes or two along with some hair care products and moisturizer.

It wasn’t under my sophomore year that I got the Glee club restarted with Mr. Schuester acting as choir director but getting people to join wasn’t so easy with only a hand full that could actually sing. Somehow Mr. Schue managed to get Finn to join and when he smile that cute little half-smile I knew that I was head over heels for him but getting him to notice me more than just someone that he has musical chemistry was quite the challenge even though he was dating the HBIC Quinn Fabray. It was obvious that the quarterback was unhappy in his relationship with the head cheerleader and it seem like that they weren’t very compatible with each other but I knew that there was something between us especially after we kissed when we were practicing our scales. I know that it was wrong to kiss someone else’s boyfriend but for some reason I couldn’t help myself but it wasn’t long before Finn broke up with Quinn while revealing that he doesn’t feel the same way about her. The head cheerleader found out the reason behind their breakup and lets just say that the slushy machine was working hard for about two weeks after that but I didn’t care as I got to have the quarterback on my arm as we walked down the hallways together.

It was great until two months after we got together on one of our dates that Finn had forgotten that I had told him multiple times that I am a vegan so there’s no red meat in my diet as he fed me meat, ending with me being facedown in the toilet for most of the night. We fight about almost everyday and it would feel like the quarterback was tuning me out every time that I would open my mouth vexing me greatly but he would never admit that he was wrong. Most of sophomore year, we broke up and got back together more than times than I could count but I wanted my junior year to start off on a different not with Finn apologizing to me and promising that he would be a better boyfriend as I know that I’m not always the easiest person to deal with at times. If you asked me what was the most unexpected thing that happened to me to this year is how I become friends with Santana as I had expected her to someone that’s rather full of themselves or I had actually listened to any of the rumors, she has a fiery personality and quite a temper.

She was rather cocky side but there’s something mysterious about her that drew me in as I have come to find out that the Latina can very sweet when she wants to be and fiercely protective of the people that she cares about. I could do without the sexual innuendoes that Santana loves to make but I can honestly say that the basketball captain is one of my closest friend even though Finn isn’t particularly of her and tried to convince me that she’s only friends with me to get me in bed with her. Alas the only one that has tried to do get me in bed with them is the quarterback as I told him time and time again that I wasn’t planning to lose my virginity until I’m twenty-five and win my first Tony. I have told the basketball captain about my plan which she told me that it was ridiculous but I shouldn’t let anyone pressure into something that I wasn’t comfortable with and if something did then she would make them pay for ten times over. I smiled bashfully at the thought of someone defending my honor like that and to prove how much Santana cares about me as I told her about the Glee needing more people in order to qualify for Sectionals, asked her to join.

She was hesitant to join and had flat out refuse to do so but I batted my eyelashes and gave her my infamous Berry pout as it wasn’t long before she crumbles while recruiting Brittany and Quinn along with her. I was nervous about being in close proximity with my boyfriend’s girlfriend but the basketball captain promises that the HBIC wouldn’t do any bodily harm to me as long as I was under her protection. I don’t know but the statement put me at ease as Puck, Matt and Mike joined as well and we have enough people to qualify for Sectionals and it was all thanks to Santana, earning her a batch of my famous thank you sugar cookies. I am pulled out of my thoughts when the door of my room suddenly opens to reveal a rather exhausted basketball captain and from the looks of it, practice had been more grueling than usual as she was about to flop down on my bed. I stopped he because I know that she’s not comfortable with showering with other girls as the cheerios practice around the same the basketball team does and I had asked why, she would blush before giving some preposterous excuse not giving other girl the gift of seeing her naked.

I rolled my eyes at her before telling her to use my ensuite bathroom before grabbing the clothes that she leaves her out of the dresser then disappearing into the washroom with a noncommittal grunt. I open my nightstand, rummaging to find a small bottle of sandalwood massage oil that Santana likes as she comes out an hour later wearing a loose Lakers jersey and black shorts, throwing herself facedown onto the bed. I straddle her hips, gently pushing her up to rest underneath her breasts before applying the massage oil to my hands then got to work on her lower work and I knew that I was going a good job if the small noises of appreciation was any indication. I moved slowly up her back to work out all of the kinks and notes that have taken up residence as the basketball player seem to melt into the bed although by the time, I had finish she was asleep as I pulled her shirt down and throw the duvet over her. Santana always looks so peaceful when she’s asleep as it like the weight of the world is lifted from her shoulders and it feels like there’s something she isn’t telling about herself that I wish that she would tell me but is afraid to.

When the basketball captain invited me over to work on a project… well I invited myself over but that’s not the point as I met her family and I was rather intimidate by her father and older brother Diego. It felt as though the older Lopez was sizing me up and he doesn’t speak much but his size does make him rather formidable while wasn’t as tall as his son but Mr. Lopez does have quiet intimidating presence. Mrs. Lopez on the other hand is a rather beautiful woman and it is obvious where Santana gets her good look from as I got their warm and vibrant vibe from her as she made feel welcome in her house as she told me embarrassing stories about my friend’s childhood. I already met Noah as he seems as although he has taken a special interest in one Quinn Fabray but I don’t know if that’s good idea given his player ways although Santana assured me that her friends is nowhere near interest in getting involved with her brother. Daddy knocks on my open door to see the basketball captain sleeping next to me while I was doing some last minute homework, knowing that she was staying for dinner so he would put an extra plate on the table when Lincoln bouncing in.

I could see the wheels in his head turning and before I could even get him to stop, leaping forward to jump on the sleeping girl’s back only to get caught mid-air by said girl who stares at my brother through tired eyes. Santana smiles as she puts Lincoln in a headlock, running her knuckles against the top of his head then running her fingers along his sides as he erupts into fits of giggles, making me smile fondly. It means a lot to me that someone that I care about has a good relationship with my little brother because he means so much to me and seeing how well Santana gets with him mean so much, making me wish that Finn was on good terms with him. Daddy calls him downstairs while the basketball player turns her gaze towards me and it’s so intense that I have trouble holding it for too long as I bashfully away before she tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. 

“Feeling better?” 

“Yeah, much better. Coach Beiste was really getting on our cases since we lost that game against the Cobras and it wasn’t helping a certain someone was lagging behind everyone else” Santana snorted.

“Finn’s trying his best, Santana. Not everyone is good as you when it comes to playing basketball as you are” I defending my boyfriend.

“He sucks though but that’s only the tip of the preverbal shit-berg” Santana said rolling her eyes.

“San, _stop_ ” I warned. 

“Okay, okay whatever but thank you tho” Santana said smiling fondly. 

“For what?” I asked titling my head slightly. 

“For the massage, it really helped but if it was anyone else then it wouldn’t have ended so well” 

“I don’t understand why you don’t like others touching you or getting too close with the except of me and Brittany” 

“There’s only a handful of people that get the honor touchin’ this hot body and the reason that I let you touch me is because my body and soul belongs only to you” Santana purrs seductively. 

“San, must you be so crude” I said hitting her with my pillow. “You know that I’m in very committed relationship with my boyfriend” 

“Yeah but you know that the Jolly Green Giant won’t last long enough to put his third pinky in before crying ’Mailman’, leaving you sexual frustrated while I don’t have to worry about that kind of thing” Santana said wigging her eyebrows.

I regret telling Santana about Finn’s early arrival problem but I made her swear to secrecy to not say anything to the quarterback because I told her about it on confidence that things that heated while we were making out. I allowed the quarterback to touch my breasts (over the shirt, of course) and it wasn’t long before he was coming undone, much to his dismay and embarrassment while this unreadable look comes over the basketball’s face. When I asked her about it, she just waved me saying that she got lost in thought before bursting out laughing and was quickly to telling Quinn about it but I quickly snatched the phone out of her hand.

“It may be true that Finn has issues with… arriving early but it’s not something to be poked fun for” I said hitting her with the pillow for good measure. “And if I remember correctly, you’re still a virgin so I wouldn’t be so smug about your sexual prowess” 

“Damn Estrella, I love it when you get feisty and talk about hitting below the belt, I‘m so proud” Santana said wiping an invisible tear. 

I blush somewhat as I straddle her hip to unleash a barrage of attack but it just causes her to laugh while protecting her face before lunging forward, forcing me onto my back with my hands above my head. I struggled to free myself but the grip on my hands tighten although not enough to hurt or bruise as it dawned on me that Santana wasn’t going to easy up then looking up her eyes to see them gazing into my own, causing my breathe to get caught in my throat. I stared into Santana’s eyes then down to her plump lips, licking my dry ones as our chests heaves against each others while I feel a tingling sensation between my legs as the Latina looks like she wanted to kiss me. She lowers her face closer to mine but at the last minute she pulls back with a conflicted look on her face and for some reason I felt disappointed that she didn’t close the distance between us. 

“So there’s gonna be this party this weekend at Mike’s place and um he said that I could invite anyone that I wanted” 

“Oh um have fun I guess” 

I know that I’m dating Finn but he doesn’t like me hanging out with his football friends and when the times that he allowed me to sit him at the jock table, he would ignore me in favor talking about video games or football. The quarterback pretends not to notice how some of them making fun of me or inappropriate towards me so I stop trying to hang out with them if I can help it but with Santana, it’s totally different as she sits with me at the Glee table or invite me to sit with her at the basketball team’s table. Most of the basketball team are friendly towards me or at the very least civil but I’m still getting used to them being on good terms with them so I avoid them in the hallway so they have to acknowledge my presence. I know that I’m still rather low on the totem but so far I haven’t been slushied in awhile so I assumed that Finn had put a stop to it although when I brought it to his attention, he looked confused as to what I was talking about. I think that it just his way of playing it off but who can tell with him but I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a small sharp pain on my forehead to realize that Santana that just thump me. 

“I was asking you if you wanna come with me to the party” Santana said rolling her eyes. 

“R-Really? Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean I know that I am on good terms with Michael since we’re in the same club but I wouldn’t think that he would want me at his party. As you know that I’m not good terms with the rest of the jocks and Cheerios who I know will be in attendance at said party-” 

“Estrella, stop. Boy Change doesn’t mind you coming and if it makes you eel better, the rest of Glee is coming and I promise you that I won’t leave your side if you still feel comfortable with goin’. No one is gonna make you leave as long as I’m by your side so just come party with me” Santana said covering my mouth. 

“Promise?” I asked removing her hand from my mouth. 

“I promise you with every breath in my body. You have my word” Santana said smiling fondly at me. 

“Okay, I will come party with you as you put it” I said smiling. 

“Good and remember to dress hot… well hotter than you normally do” Santana said winking. 

I rolled my eyes as I hit her with my pillow when my father called us down for dinner.

* * *

Somewhere on a beach in the middle of a private island

A teenaged boy roughly around the age of sixteen or seventeen with sun-kissed skin, six-foot-two in height with tattoos covering his chest and arms and a body of someone who works out daily, windswept blonde hair that partially covers his left eye with bluish green eyes. The young man looks through his phone at pictures of him and his parents from seven years ago before his parents were taken from him by one Don Antonio Lopez in the middle of the night. He was stunned with fear of the man who killed his parents right in front of him and only to matters worse, his mother had been two months at the time of her death so his younger sibling was killed that night. The intruder looked at me with pity in his eyes and told him when he was old enough, wanting to take his life that he would be waiting for him when the time comes before disappearing into the darkness of the night. That’s what Levi had done as he trained day in and day out in a monastery in the mountains of Beijing before leaving to a small town in Houston where no one knew who he was, training in firearms and taking small jobs as a hitman. Levi swore that he would get his avenge on Don Lopez by taking what he loves the most like he had done to him. The young hitmen did his research well on the Don and was bidding time to strike. 

* * *

End of ch. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

I could be running McKinely High and I guess in some way, I actually am since no one in their right mind would dare cross me if they want to survive this hellhole with their clothes in tact. For the most part, I allow Quinn to rule for everyone to see while I run things behind the scene, making sure that no one steps outta line as I’m applying Papi’s advice to this place if I’m gonna be an assassin. He’s been on my case lately, making the stupid training a hella lot harder. It feel like he’s tryin to kill me or something. Geez, whatever. I don’t even wanna become an assassin. I don’t want tomake killing people a living but there’s no way that Papi’s gonna let me out of this life as I walk down the halls, heading to the library to get something for History when I notice Finn and Quinn. Neither of them notice me as I quickly moved out of seen but keeping an eye on the both of them as the big oaf has his hand against the lockers, stopping from the cheerleader from walking away. I don’t like the perverted look in his eyes as I always knew that he’s a piece of shit cause the idiot constantly wants what he can’t have and I guess his ex-girlfriend is on the menu since she’s being pursued by Sam who’s now the new quarterback and Puck. Quinn doesn’t look remotely interested as she moves Finnessa’s hand away while glaring at him, turning on her heel but she doesn’t make it very far as the Jolly Green Giant grabs her roughly saying that a bunch of shit about them being endgame or some shit like that. 

“Finn, you’re with Rachel and as much as I hate the girl for stealing away from me in the first place, I moved on and I want anything to do with you so let me go” Quinn said trying to get her hand back. 

“Quinn, stop playing hard to get because I know that you still love me and besides Rachel wont put out” Finn whines. 

“And you think that I will? How dare you, Finn Hudson!” Quinn said slapping Finn hard across the face. 

Finn was stunned for a moment before a dark look crosses his face that I’ve seen plenty of times on Papi and Deigo’s face as he pushes the cheerleader against the locker, raising his fist to attack. _Oh hell nah, not on my fuckin’ watch!_ I was on him like flies on dung, grabbing the quarterback by the collar of his shirt away from Quinn as he looks at me with that confused constipated look like he was trying to figure out where I came from as his face contorts into one of pain. He crumbles onto the floor, holding his junk as he howled loudly but I don’t stop there as roundhouse kick Pyramid Nipples in the face then another hard kick to the groin before straddling him, punching him repeatedly in the face. All I could think about is this fucker forcing himself on Rachel for not giving it up to him because his entitled ass think that her virginity is something that he thinks that he deserves and it’ll be a cold day in hell before I’ll allow him get within a hundred feet of her. Both of his eyes are blacken and swollen shut as his face is bloody and I revel in my handiwork before gripping his hair, pulling it close my own to make sure that he could every word. 

“Listen to me good Hudson because I’m only gonna this, you are EVER come near Quinn or Rachel or any girl for that matter or I swear that I will personal make sure that your life is a personal hell. No scratch that, make on them again and I can promise you right now that I will end your pathetic life where you stand. Do I make myself clear?” I asked menacingly. 

He whimpers pathetically as I slam his head against the floor before turning my attention towards who looks like she’s trying get a hold of her emotions but I could that she’s pretty shaken about this. I took a cautious step towards her, gently wrapping my arms around her so she doesn’t feel like she’s being constricted and thank whatever high power is up there that she doesn’t, resting her head against my shoulder and I could feel her shaking. Hudson is fuckin’ dead. He’s fuckin’ eight feet under. I guided the HBIC towards my black Mustang in the parking lot and the drive back to my place was quiet as expected as I know that Quinn’s getting lost in her thoughts cause she needs to wrap her mind around the fact. It wasn’t like I was going to keep this to myself because as stupid as Puck can be but I know that he’s gonna pick up on his… whatever the fuck this two are and once he knows what went down, whatever friendship the two jocks are as good as done. The cheerleader has always been a constant fixture in the Lopez household and we protect our own as she spends more time in the house than she does in her own house but given what kind of people actually are. Russell is complete and utter asshole that tries to force his ideas of perfection on the HBIC and Judy enforces the idea of becoming a Stepford wife along with her heydays of an debutante through both of her daughters. Quinn tries her hardest to meet her parents’ expectations but I can see that she’s on the verge of breakdown under of the pressure and if something doesn’t give soon, I don’t think that she’ll do something dramatic. I just drive aimlessly because I know that it’s something relaxing and it’ll help her with her thoughts as it wasn’t until around three hours of staring at empty fields that the cheerleader actually speaks. 

“Santana?“ 

“Yeah Q-ball, what’s going on in that pretty yet empty head of yours?” I asked jokingly. 

“Do you… do you ever think what your life would have turned out if you had different parents?” Quinn asked staring out at the window. 

“All the time to be honest with you but if anyone is gonna get the hell outta this place, I would bet my money on you and Rach every time” 

“I can’t just leave, San. What if I reach my peek in high school and it’s all downhill from here?” Quinn said running her hand through her hair. 

“You haven’t because you’re so much fucking more than being someone’s fuckin’ housewife and I don’t care about what that bastard father of yours says, you are getting outta this place even if I have to put you on the train my damn self” 

Quinn finally looks in my direction with a sad smile on her face but at least she’s not thinking about the incident before Don’t Rain On My Parade fills the car and I knew that it was Rachel calling me. I pick up the phone to hear what sounds like the diva’s been crying as she tells me that she looked on Jacob Ben Israel’s blog to see that he posted a bunch of pictures of Finn with various Cheerios, making out and feeling them. This I fucker is fuckin’ dead. He’s hurt mi Estrella for the last time. I tried to calm her down as much as I could but she was just inconsolable when Quinn takes the cell from me. 

“Alright Berry listen up, as much as I hate to say this and if you tell anyone, I don’t care if you are under San’s protection because I will make your life a living hell, you can do so much better than Finn Hudson and he’s only gonna distract you from your Broadway obsessed dreams. Dry your goddamn eyes and stop your freakin blubbering because it’s more annoying than hearing you talk all the time” Quinn said frowning.

I couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation but it doesn’t look like Q’s about rip Rachel a new one but I knew that deep down that the two don’t fuckin’ hate each other and if Finnecpt wasn’t in the picture than they would actually be good friends. I’m surprised that the cheerleader actually agreed to a shopping day with the tiny diva and somehow I got roped into it as much I hate spending time in the mall if it’ll put a smile on my Estrella’s face then I guess that I suffer through it. When the HBIC hangs up the phone, she lets out an exaggerated sigh and rolls her eyes. 

“Be happy that I’m wiling to put up with your girlfriend for a couple of hours” Quinn said resting her chin against her hand. 

“Please like you’re doing this for me and she’s not my girlfriend” 

“Don’t play with me, Santana. Everyone might see your boner for Berry but I know you better than most. Now that she’s not under Finn, she’s for grabs” 

“She just got out of relationship and even if I thought that she was ready, she’s not interested in dating someone like me” I said frowning. 

“Meaning someone that’s loyal and caring? Someone who would treat her like a person and like a princess? Someone that would treat her like she’s their one and only? Someone that would treat her like she’s worth putting in the effort?”

“No, I mean someone that’s not normal or someone that training to kill people for a living. I don’t want her to become a part of that life and be used as a pawn to get to me because I know that it’ll happen because it’s part of the life” I sigh sadly. “Papi always told me that I shouldn’t get too close to people because it makes you weak and complacent”

It was unexpected and came out of nowhere as Quinn’s hand collides with my cheek but it’s not out of the norm for the two of us since we tend to slap the dog shit out of each other to knock some sense into the other. This time isn’t any different as I stared at the cheerleader, ready to turn the favor when she goes off on me for being stupid and that I should fight for what I want but it’s not that easy since it’s never that fuckin’ easy to escape this life. I don’t want this life and I want to become a basketball player in the WNBA but this life was carved out for me since birth as I knew that it was the same for Diego and Puck as my eldest brother didn’t want this life just as much as I do. With Puck, he never said anything about wanting something other than the life of an assassin since her enjoys the easy money that comes with it but who knows with him because I knew that he has a few screws loose. I dropped Quinn off at home because she wanted to make sure that Charlie isn’t left alone with their parents for too long before heading home as I walked into the door, quickly finding Papi in his office.

I told him what went down with the HBIC as a barely contained rage comes over him since Quinn and Charlie are his adoptive daughters in a sense and he’s more than willing to make whoever upsets them pay. I suggest that I carry out the hit because this is my friend and knowing Finn Hudson, he wouldn’t listen to reason or the threat that I issued on him besides he needs to disappear for good. Papi grants my request, allowing me use whatever I need but Diego has to go with me to make sure that goes wrong as I quickly find out where the Jolly Green Gaint is going to be for the night. I easily made him believe that I was that Stacy chick on the Cheerio with the huge rack and told him to meet me at that cheap motel on Wilshire for a night of fun before grabbing a 9mm glock and silencer. The older assassin doesn’t say anything on the way to the motel and I’m glad that he doesn’t because I’m nervous as fuck about this but I know that I have to go through this. I had him hide in the closet of the room as I sit on the bed, waiting for Finnocence to show up and it was almost two hours before he finally knocked on the door as I hid behind the door, opening it as he stumbled in.

I could tell that he was drunk from the more usual clumsy way that he walks as I closed the door behind me before pointing the gun at the back of his head, pulling the trigger and embedding the bullet in his brain, his body crumbled onto the bed. Diego comes out of the closet to see the dead body of Finn Hudson, turning to see me trembling before cautiously moving towards me as he gently takes the gun out of my hand. I don’t really know what to feel about killing someone but a sick feeling washes over me, moving into the bathroom to empty the content of my stomach into the toilet bowl which is a weird feeling. I’ve seen death all of my life and I never reacted this way in a long time but to be the cause of it, this is something different as my brother wraps his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. I don’t know how long we sat there but I let out a shaky breath as I pulled away from Deigo, pushing myself onto my feet as he looks up at me for signs that I wasn’t okay as he stands up, putting his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay with killing people but I guess that time will only time as the other assassin goes out of the bathroom to get rid of the body but I help him because I need to know to get rid of a body. _One step at a time._

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn’t expecting Quinn to agree to hanging out with me but either one of us are no longer dating Finn and now that the common detonator of our, looking back at it with a clear head, absurd feud. I think that neither of us had been blinded by that charming, lopsided dopey smile of his then I think that we could have been good friends as Santana does have good things to say about the head Cheerio despite them being somewhat insulting. While a large part of me wants to believe that she wants to put the past behind us to become real but there’s a small part that thinks that the cheerleader is only doing this because Santana asked her to. As much as I love the basketball captain for looking out for me and having my best interest at heart, I don’t want her forcing others to be my friends as I know that I can be selfish and self-centered at times among other things. I’m standing in front of the Lima Mall waiting for Quinn to come if she shows up at all as I have been stood up before as some people have invited me to hang out with them only to wait for long periods of time in front of the agreed upon meeting place.

It hurts to find out that they just wanted to embarrass me and make me more of a social outcast than I already am but I held my head high because I will not give me the satisfaction of seeing that what they’ve done bothers me. I know that the Glee doesn’t like very much as they only want me for competitions while giving me a hard time when I voice my ideas to make the club great but thankful when Santana joined along with bring new members so we could qualify for Sectionals. I often wonder how we manage to become friends as she could easily gain friends with much higher popularity statuses than me and I had inquire of this to her as she says that she would have fake friends that only wanted something from her. The Latina knows that I don’t expect anything from her as it’s easier to be herself around me and hearing those words makes unbelievably warm inside because it’s true as I wanted nothing more than a real friend. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name and snapping their fingers in front of my face to realize that the head Cheerio is standing in front of me with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

I didn’t notice her arrival but I’m delighted that she came as I follow her inside of the mall to notice that she’s wearing her signature baby doll dress with a denim jacket as her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulder. It’s quite obvious that Quinn is a very pretty girl and could have anyone that she wanted as it seems as though she glides into a room, capturing the attention of everyone around with ease. We walk into a clothing store as the cheerleader sorts through the racks of clothes, looking at several different articles of clothes with analyzing eye while deciding which ones she wants, placing them on her forearm before moving on to the next rack. When her arm filled up, she used my arms before pushing me into the dressing room to try on the clothes and told me to show her after I’ve put them on and I couldn’t help feeling a little self-conscious about this. I wasn’t expecting her to pick out clothes for me but as it turns out, most of the clothes that the cheerleader picked out for me is actually up to my taste but with a modern twist to it although I don’t understand what she’s doing this.

When I step out of the dressing room to show off the outfits, Quinn would either give it her seal of arrival or push me back into the dressing room to change but by the time I go through all of the clothes, I walk out of the store with at least five outfits. As we walk around the mall, the head Cheerio manages to loosen up a little and I think that she even smiles a little but it’s hard to tell but I’m just happy that I might have a possible female friend to hang out with. Don’t get me wrong as I love hanging out with Santana but it’s nice to have someone else to hang out with but I don’t want too overzealous. I learn a little bit about the cheerleader and I thought that she was a bit of an Ice Queen but now I see that she’s just under a lot of pressure to do well in everything that she does, just like me. We thought a break from all of the shopping that we’ve done to grab a salad from the food court as they don’t really have many vegan options for me to choose from.

“Quinn?” 

“What Berry?” Quinn asked looking up from her salad. 

“As much fun as this is, I can’t help wondering why you choose to hang out with me of your own choosing as you have stated multiple times that you don’t like me and have gone out of your way to make my life a living hell. I know that I might have rubbed you the wrong way by going after Finn which is a mistake after what a terrible boyfriend is as I don’t understand how you manage to put with him for so long but I-” 

“Berry, stop talking” Quinn silencing me with a single glance. “The reason that I chose to hang out with you today has nothing to do with Santana or whatever reason you have concocted in that musical obsessed brain of yours. I chose to hang out with you because I thought that you might be less annoying if you had actual friends besides Lopez” 

“Do you… Do you find me less annoying now?” I asked biting my lip. 

“I don’t know just yet but I need more than one afternoon to form an informed opinion although you’re not so bad” Quinn said shrugging her shoulder. 

I smiled somewhat, feeling happy that Quinn’s taking a liking to my presence but I guess that only time will tell when we can consider each other friends although this is a good start. Once we finish our salads, we decide to do a little more shopping as the head Cheerio acquires a rather large stack of old book from the bookstore and I brought a few Cds when something in the window of an antique store. It’s a black cord necklace with two charms in the shape of a basketball an a pair of high top sneakers and I knew in that instant that I have to attain it with Santana in mind. The old shopkeeper was a nice elderly man and when I explain to him why I wanted the pedant, he was more than happy to sell it to me for a slightly lower price than what it was for sell, even going as far to wrap it for me. When the cheerleader raises an questioning eyebrow at me, I blush slightly before explaining that I wanted do something nice for a friend and nothing more but I don’t know why I needed to explain myself. We said our goodbyes before going our separate ways as it wasn’t too far of a walk to my house, walking inside to smell that Daddy’s cooking spaghetti before walking up stairs to put my things away when someone knocks on my door. I quickly turn around to see the basketball captain standing there with a smile on her face, dimples showing as I stealthily put away the gift in the drawer of my desk. 

“Hi Santana, what are you doing here?” 

“Hung out with Linc, playing a little basketball in the park and eating ice cream with actual milk in it” Santana said non-chalant. 

Normally Santana and Linc would hang sometimes without me which I don’t mind but today, it’s a little suspicious since she knew that I was going to be with Quinn today. Despite what people might think, the Latina is very protective of the people that she cares about even going as far as to get into fist fights with guys like Karfosky and Aizimo but for once nothing bad happened. She was worried about me and what Quinn might have said to upset me. I smile, closing the distance between us to wrap my arms around the basketball captain’s waist. 

“Awww you were worried about me, San” I said nuzzling her neck. 

“Yeah right, I wasn’t worried” Santana scoffs lightly. 

“Sure you weren’t but just to let you know that Quinn and I had a wonderful time and I even manage to get a few times” I said smiling. 

“Lingerie?” Santana asked with perverted smirk. 

“N-No, you pervert” I said lightly smacking her on the arm. “I’m assuming that you’re staying for dinner, yes?” 

“I could eat” Santana said with a nod. “I’ll pick up tomorrow around nine so we can head to Boy Chang’s party”

“I thought that it doesn’t start until seven” I said raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh Estrella, no one arrives when the party gets started”

“Oh okay, should I be the designated driver since I‘m assuming that there will be drinking at this party?” I asked curious. 

“I’ll drive. I want you to get the full party experience but don’t worry, I won’t let you get too trashed” 

“Please and thank you” 

Daddy is placing food on Lincoln’s plate when we return the kitchen as he smiles at the both of us, making a plate for the both of us while the conversation flows easily until the topic of Finn is brought. I informed him that the quarterback and I are no longer together as we have different goals in life but I notice that Santana has gone rather silent but I would have thought that would be happy about the breakup as she made it clear that she’s against the relationship. Before I could ask her about it, Lincoln had ask both myself and Santana if we would volunteer at the bake sale that his class is having to raise money to go on a camping trip which we happily agreed to. Once the food was eaten, Santana and I agree to wash the dishes which Daddy helps my brother go over his vocabulary words before bed since he has a spelling test in the morning as we wash dish quietly.

“You deserve better than Hudson, ya know” 

“You say that all the time” I said nudging her shoulder. “But it’s not like I have a lot of prospects lining up at my door waiting to ask me out or anything like that but maybe that’s for the best. At least for now, I should focus on making it Broadway” 

Santana looks at me for a moment, looking like she wants to say something before smiling, shaking her head as she dries the dish and putting it in the cupboard as I wonder what she was going to say. The basketball captain pulls me into a quick hug before heading home with a to-go plate that Daddy made for her since he made a little too this time as I make her promise to text me when she gets home.

* * *

End of ch. 4 


	5. Chapter 5

I can’t believe that I’m going to my first high school as my stomach’s in knots from being extremely nervous and excited because Santana guaranteed that I will have great time. When I was dating Finn, he would make some kind of excuse for me not attending the party with him and I argue with him that I am his girlfriend so if he’s going to this gathering. We would argue for hours before deciding that quarreling over this wasn’t getting us anywhere, telling that he could go to the party if he wanted to although I wanted him to forgo the party to spend time with me as the quarterback grins widely. He would kiss me on the cheek before quickly jumping into his car to get drunk and hookup with anything in a skirt which I hated since I would find out from someone. I don’t know why I stayed with someone that didn’t value me or my dreams and I was upset when Finn had broken up with me but after hanging out with Quinn, listening to what she had to said is when I realize that I don’t need him. I am Rachel Barbra Berry, Future Broadway Star and I will not let anyone like Finn Hudson or any man to hold me back from being a star that I am destined to be.

If I am to find someone then I need someone that believes in my dreams much as I do, to be supportive, to love me regardless of my self-centeredness and selfish but for now, I will enjoy myself while be being a regular teenager. Finding something normal to wear is quite easier now since I went shopping with the head Cheerio earlier this week, deciding on a tight black strapless dress that hugs my curves. I left my hair down in loose curls and applying light makeup to my face when someone knocks on my door to see that it’s Daddy with a soft smile on his face. I know that he was a little skeptical about me going to this party but was persuaded by Santana, telling him that she wouldn’t let anything happen to me and would stick by my side the entire time which seems to pacify him. He gives me the lecture about leaving my drink alone for long periods of time or taking anything suspect from anyone that I don’t know but have a good time with my friends and that I can call him if I needed him to come get me. Daddy hugs me tightly as someone rings the doorbell, Daddy offers to get it as I stand on top of the stairs to see Santana standing behind door in a tight red dress with matching heel and a mini black leather jacket.

I always thought that the basketball captain looks beautiful but seeing her all dressed up like this solidifies it and it never fails to all so effortless as she looks up at me, like I’m the only girl in the world that matters. I walk down the stairs, meeting the Latina at the bottom as she holds out her hand which I take and she kisses the back of my hand, moving in so close that I feel warm breath against my ear. 

“You look muy bonita, mi Estrella” Santana said sending shivers down my spine. “When we walk into the party, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you”

“Thank you San” I said blushing. 

“You’re welcome” Santana said kissing my cheek. 

“Okay Santana, I am trusting you with my one and only daughter and I expect you to look out for her, are we clear?” Daddy asked trying to look stern. 

“Understood Sir, I’ll protect her with my life” Santana said deadly serious. 

“Good, have a good time girls and be safe” Daddy said wrapping the both of us in his arms. 

“We will. Bye Daddy” I said following Santana to her car. 

Santana opens the car door for me, allowing me to slide in before getting into the driver’s seat and driving towards Mike’s place although I am hesitant about going to this party as I have been on good terms with the popular crowd even Finn and I were dating as he’s never done anything to stop the bullying when I was his girlfriend. I thought that he would at least defend but instead join on tearing me down for having dreams to get out of this small town but he tell me that going to New York and being on Broadway was stupid and I would be stuck here just like everyone one else. After two year of hearing that, a part of me had started to believe it but when I had started doubt myself, Santana would have look myself in the mirror the mantra of ’I am Rachel Berry and I am going to become a star’ repeatedly until I believe it. The basketball captain has never failed to pick me up when I’m at my lowest point, putting a smile on my face or tell me when I’m being too much at times like when I go after a solo. As much as I crave applause of an audience, I’m slowly learning that it’s okay to let other have their time in the spotlight but it doesn’t mean that I won’t devote myself completely to making sure that everyone’s on their P’s and Q’s. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by something holding my hand to see that it’s the Latina who’s still has her eyes trained on the road ahead but I know that she’s letting me know that she’s still here if the light squeezing is any indication.

“What you thinkin bout, pequena?”

“Must you continue to mock me about my lack of height” I said playfully glaring at her. 

“You know that I love your height. You’re fun-sized and you’re perfect to cuddle with” Santana said smirking. 

“I wonder what your teammates will think if they knew how much of a sweetheart and a cuddle monster you are” I said smirking confidently. 

“Oh come on Fun Size, ya know that I was only messin with ya” Santana pouts adorably. 

“So was I but I will keep your secret as long as you will refrain from giving me all of those horrible nicknames” I said sitting straighter in my seat.

Santana becomes uncharacteristically quiet as I furrow my eyebrows in confusion while this odd blank look flashes across her face and I am afraid that I might have said something to upset her. Before I could even get the words of an apology out, she pulls up in front of Mike’s house and the residence was bumping from the music as I can only imagine how loud it is on the inside. The Latina opens the door for me, leading me inside to see that music is indeed coursing throughout the house with people dancing in the middle of the living as the furniture is pushed up against the walls. Who wasn’t on the dance floor was talking (more like yelling to be heard over the loud music) and drinking out of red Solo cups as we weave through the crowd, holding on tight to the basketball captain‘s hand so I wouldn’t lose. We arrive to the kitchen where the counter is littered with bottles containing various alcohol as Santana grabs a bottle of a clear liquid, pouring it in a red Solo cup along with something colorful then take a quick sip from the cup.

She pours more of the colorful liquid before placing it in my hand, quirking an questioning eyebrow at her only to receive a comforting smile and I know that she wouldn’t give me anything harmful. I take a deep breath, taking a sip from the cup to find out that it actually tastes good and fruity while hardly tasting any alcohol as I take an sip from my cup as the basketball captain fixes her own drink. I quickly spotted Kurt and Mercedes sitting in a corner talking amongst themselves and I walk over to them which the fashionista looks up and down, giving me his seal of approval for my choice of apparel. The dark-skinned diva snorted, roll her eyes before muttering something under her breath but I choose to ignore her because I know that she has always been jealous of my talent as I do get more solos than her in Glee but it’s because I spend more time practicing and honing my instrument. I look around to see Tina and Mike sitting in one of the loveseat, being adorable while Artie and Sam are chatting about something that I couldn’t hear as Puck is hitting on every skirt that crosses his path.

Sometimes I wonder if he and Santana are truly related. I mean that they’re almost nothing like with the exception of having a rather flirtatious nature but Santana isn’t crude and she’s respectable of women. I find Brittany and Matt dancing on the dance floor as I finish off my drink before setting it down on the floor to dance with them as the blonde dancer wraps her arms around me, excitedly. For a while I was having with my friend until I feel a pair of hands on my hips, feeling someone’s breath against my ear to turn around to see a guy that I never met before as I quickly remove his hands. 

“Damn girl, you’re smokin hot” the unnamed guy said smirking seductively. “If I could rearrange the alphabets, I would put U and I together”

“Oh yeah, I would put F and U together and I’m not interested. Goodbye” 

I patted myself on my back for that one and if Santana could see me now, I’m more than sure that she would be very proud of me right now but it wasn’t long before I’m hit on again by another guy as a few of the guys that are hitting on me like they were college students. I refresh my drink although I tasted a lot more alcohol than I am used to as I feel myself getting a bit tipsy when Quinn finally arrives although she doesn’t look like she wanted to be here in the least. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when someone places their hand next to my head to see that this guy smirks, trying to be sexy but it just looks really forced as he flips his bleached blonde hair to one side. 

“Are you tired girl?”

“Because you’ve been running through my mind all day. Please tell me that you got a better pick up line than that” I said rolling my eyes. 

I was about to walk away from this guy and I got a few steps when the blonde guy grabs my wrist roughly as I try to take my hand back from him but his grip is too tight for me to do so. The Justin Beiber wannabe pushes me up against the wall, glaring down at me before a evil smirk appears on his face when someone roughly grabs his shoulder, forcing him to turn around to look at a furious Latina. Before he could open his mouth, a fist collides with his cheek and knocks him down on his butt as the basketball captain looks ready to rip him a new one but I stop her, wrapping my arms around her waist. 

“Rachel, let me go. I’m gonna teach this pendejo about when a girl tells him no that it means no” 

“I’m okay, San. Nothing happened and I’m okay” 

“Yeah, because I got here in time but who knows what he would’ve done if I hadn’t” Santana said glaring at him. 

“There a problem, Santana?” Mike asked appearing with along with Puck and Sam. 

“Chang, get your friend. She’s crazy” Justin Beiber wannabe said rubbing his cheek. 

“This bastard thought it was cool to force himself on a girl because she turned him down” Santana said through gritted teeth. 

Mike glares down at the Justin Beiber wannabe and quickly had him thrown out of the party as Puck and Santana have a silent conversation with their eyes as the older Lopez sibling leaves the party. What was that about? As the party progresses, Santana doesn’t leave my side as her arm never leaves my shoulder although I didn’t mind in the slightest while my inhibitions melts away with every drink that I drink. Around one in the morning, the party had winded down to only the glee club and a few of the football players as well as a few of the cheerio remaining so we decide on playing Truth or Dare. I’m cuddled up against Santana’s side, inhaling her scent which has a rather calming effect when someone calls my name to that it’s Mercedes with a smirk on her face and I knew that taking a truth or a dare from her is going to lead to nothing good. 

“Okay Berry, Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare” 

“Estrellla, are you sure about this?” Santana whispers hesitantly. “You know that Wheezy has it out for ya” 

“I’m not afraid of her and regardless of what I choose, she’ll still try to embarrass” I said shrugging. “Come on Mercedes, bring it” 

Mercedes taps her chin thoughtfully before smirking evilly at Santana who furrows her eyebrows in confusion. 

“I dare you to French kiss Satan” 

“That’s all? That’s not so bad” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

I turn to Santana who looks nervous and rather flush as I caress her cheek lightly before leaning slightly, giving her a chance to push me away if this isn’t something that she wants. I don’t to force her into anything as I lick my lips, staring at her plump ones while not notching the look that I was being given when I feel her lips pressed against my own, sending heat to my core. I have always wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl although the basketball captain had explained it to me in the past but actually experiencing it is a whole another ball game as our lips move together in perfect sync as she licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth as the Latina slides her tongue into my mouth and before I could stop myself, I place myself on her lap as I ignore some of the cat-calls and wolf-whistles coming from some of the guys. I pull back to look Santana to see her eyes darkens with lust and desire, causing me shiver in a good way before pecking her a few times on the lips before moving back to my spot on the floor but stopped when two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

The rest of the party was a bit of the blur after that but I do know that there was a lot more drinking involved as the basketball captain and I sneak up into one of the empty room in the house as she guides me to lay down on the bed. She sits down on the edge of the bed to undo my heels then gets up to walk over to the mini fridge me, grabbing a water bottle and makes me drink it, saying that I’ll thank her in the morning. The basketball captain opens one of the drawers to change into a tank top and shorts and I couldn’t help staring how muscular she looks while still being quite feminine then turns around look at me with that same lustful look earlier but it quickly disappear. She grabs some clothes for me to change into and I struggle to get out of my clothes, unable to reach the zipper in the back. 

“San, can you help out of my dress?” I pouted. 

Santana moves behind me, unzipping me out of my dress as it loosens around my chest area but she doesn’t away like I had expected her to, wrapping her arms around my waist while placing butterfly kisses along my shoulder. The kisses stopped which I whimper in disappointment as she rests her head against my shoulder before taking a step back, allowing me to get change as we both climb under the covers. Santana tries to put some distance between us but I wasn’t having any of it as I cuddle up against her, wrapping my arms around her waist and my head resting on her chest with her heartbeat lulling me to sleep. 

“Damn Estrella, what are you doing to me?” Santana said holding me tighter. “It’s getting harder and harder to deny my feelings for you”

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Never in my wildest dreams would I ever imagine that Santana having feelings for me, I mean that she’s always joking around about being able to treat me better than Finn as I shook it off as her just being her usual flirtatious self. The Latina is obviously a beautiful young woman as anyone would be deranged not to notice and she’s been just as supportive of my dreams as my family is while caring a great deal about me. The basketball captain always puts my needs ahead of her own and doing small things like write sweet little poems or bringing me flowers for no apparent reason other than just to brighten my day. She remembers that I’m vegan, trying to learn new recipes for me to try so I would have something to eat in the cafeteria other than an salad for lunch or whispering words of encouragement in my ear when my insecurities get the better of me. It dawn on me how much I rely on Santana while never complaining once or tell how clingy I can be like Finn normally as the quarterback always criticizes that I’m smothering me or how he needs his space while spending time with the boys.

I know that the Latina has friends outside of me but she would always asks me if I wanted to hang with them or with the team as the guy don’t seem to really have a problem with me hanging around. When the basketball captain smiles, her dimples to appear and it’s so carefree but sometimes it seems pensive although I don’t know or how to fix it as I have tried asking her few times about it but she would effortlessly deflect or change the subject. As I lay in bed with the sleeping beauty as she slumbers unaffected by anything and the weight of the world is no longer resting on her shoulders, I want to shoulder some of the burdens that I know that she’s under but won’t tell me about. I gently cup her cheek, running my thumb against it as her eyes slowly flutters open to reveal her warm mocha eyes as she smiles softly before loosely grasping my hand to softly kiss my palm. Santana stretches out like a cat before snuggling half on top of me, nuzzling her nose into my cheek as I gently scratch her scalp with my fingertips. 

“You’re up way too fuckin’ early. So back to sleep cause I needs to get my Berry cuddles on” Santana grumbles. 

“Shouldn’t I hungover? Especially with all the alcohol that I consumed last night and I assumed that there would be some symptoms of it leaving my system-”

“Rachel, you know that I love you but that it’s just wayyyy too much talkin at eight in the morning. I promised that I would look out for you and I did” Santana said holding a finger to my lips. “Be happy that you’re not hungover because I was shoving water down your throat” 

The events of what happen last night come flooding back especially Santana coming to my rescue from that horrible guy with no manners as he will receive a well written letter on what’s acceptable behavior and how to respect women. I also remember the dare that Mercedes had me do and how the basketball captain tried to convince to back out of it as I understand why she looked at me the way that she did beforehand which confuses me. If Santana has feelings for me then why did she look so afraid when I was dared to kiss her? Shouldn’t she have been excited or happy that we were going to? I mean I wouldn’t be against kissing a girl as I know that sexuality is more fluid than what people might think.

As a product of two gay men as loving parents, they taught me that you’ll never know who you might fall in love with although I did the idea of having a fairy tail wedding to a man. I would start a family after being established in my career first in New York and moving into a brownstone apartment with maybe a cat or dog. I never saw Santana in a romantic way but I wouldn’t be opposed to have romantic relationship but I don’t know what I would do if it didn’t work and what that would mean for our friendship or if we could even be friends. There are so many factors and unforeseen probabilities of what could happen that aren’t in my control as the last thing that I want is to lose my best friend because we rushed something that wasn’t meant to be.

“You’re thinking too loudly” Santana mutters before lifting her head to look at me. “What are you thinking about, Fun-Size?”

“Must you poke fun at my height and you‘re not that much taller than me” I said glaring at her. 

“But I‘m still taller than you but seriously I can hear the wheel turning in your head so talk” Santana said propping herself against her side. “And don’t give me some BS answer that it’s nothing because I know you better than that”

“Do you remember what happened last night? I mean before we went bed”

“We were pretty drunk last night and you were pretty far gone so I forced you to drink water. I dressed you for bed and went to bed” Santana said before raising an eyebrow. “Why? Do you remember something?” 

“No, that was about it. I just wanted to make sure that was all that” I said shaking my head. 

“Oh you thought that I would cop a feel while you were knocked out” Santana said wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. “Don’t worry, I kept my hands to myself although I did get a good look at the goodies when I changed you”

“Santana!” I said smacking her on the arm, blushing. “Must you be so crude” 

Santana flops onto her back, laughing as I manage to calm myself down when she makes another sexual joke at my expense and I straddle her hips, hitting her over and over my pillow. It has little effect on her as she continues to laugh and after a few hits, she takes the pillow away from me then flips us over so she’s on top of me with my hands pinned above my head with one hand while the other hand dances around my side. I squirm underneath the basketball captain, laughing loudly until I could hardly breath before letting go of my hands but not moving from between my legs as I looked up at her to see that she’s looking at me with adoration and want in her eyes. My breath is caught in my throat because not even Finn looked at me like Santana’s looking at me right and it warms on the inside, set a small fire in my lower belly and I don’t know what to do with these feelings. I don’t know if I feel the same about the Latina as she does for me and I don’t know if I should or what to do if I do start having romantic feelings for her because I’m afraid of what if should I act on them.

Santana shakes her head as if to snap herself out of a trance before moving away from me as she grabs some clothes out of the dresser before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and I could hear the shower turning on. Why are you hiding from me, Santana? I walk towards the door, resting my head against the mahogany as I fear that she might push me away if I tell her that I knew about her feelings as when she feels too overwhelmed by something, she has a flight or fight response. I know that the basketball captain still struggles with body issues and has came a long way but she can still be very insecure about having an interrex even I have told her countless times that she’s beautiful regardless of her anatomy as she’s very much a girl. Sometimes I don’t know if I’m getting through to her but I wish she could see what I see as I couldn’t dwell long on my thoughts when someone knocks on the door and I open it to see Mike standing behind it with a small smile on his face with a small bag in his hand. 

“Santana, up yet?” Mike asked curious. 

“Yes, she’s in the shower but I have a question, Mike. Why does Santata close here?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Not many people know this but San and I are childhood child as our parents are close since they do a lot of business together so we spent a time over each other’s houses and this room belongs to her” Mike said shrugging his shoulder before handing me the bag. “This is for you. Santana asked me to bring you an extra set of clothes, just in case you guy spent night. See ya for breakfast” 

I open the bag to see that the clothes are mine and I couldn’t believe that Santana would do something like this but she always doing things like this as Mike tells me where the other bathroom is. I step into the shower to wash away the sweat from last night before changing into my clothes and returning to the room in hopes that I would be able to talk to the Latina before joining the others for breakfast but feeling disappointed to find the ensuite bathroom empty. I really don’t know what to do about the information that I know and I don’t want anything to hurt my friendship with the basketball captain but I don’t want to hurt her unintentionally due to her amorous feelings for me. It’s not like that I can talk to the guys about it because they wouldn’t understand the position that I’m in and I can’t talk to Mike about it because he’s one of Santana’s closest friend as I’m sure that tell would say something to her. I could possibly talk to one of the female Gleeks or Kurt but I am quite sure that I would have the almost the same problem although they might be a bit more understanding with the exception of Mercedes has an obvious grudge against me.

I walk down the stairs towards the kitchen to find the Glee club are the only one still here from the party with exception of Puck… speak of devil as he walks into the room in nothing but a pair of sweatpants as his neck and shoulders are littered with hickes and lovebites. He high-fives Arties and Sam as he passes by while Quinn scoff lightly, rolling her eyes at him but I could see the hurt behind her eyes as I couldn’t fathom why someone like the head Cheerio would interested in him. I guess that you really can’t choose who you fall in love with. Santana’s sitting at the table off to the side, picking at the eggs on her table with sad look on her face and a pang of sadness pulls at my heart as I make a move to talk her but before I could, a hand on my arm stops me. I turn to see that it’s the blonde cheerleader as she motions for me to follow and with one last look at the Latina, I follow her out the side door and before I could ask what’s going on, she beats me to the punch.

“Rachel, I know that we’ve gotten closer over the last week or so but Santana has been my friend a lot longer than you have. She cares about you a lot more than she lets on but you have to be careful about what you say and do around her because it might lead getting the wrong idea” 

“Quinn, you know that the last thing that I want to do is hurt Santana because she’s my best friend but I understand what you mean” I said running my hair through my hair. “I don’t completely understand my own feelings and I’m so confused on what to do because I could be hurting the one person that I care about the most” 

“What do you know?” Quinn asked raising an questioning eyebrow. 

I explain what happened after we retired that night as Quinn curses underneath her breath before pulling me in for a hug as I melted into her because I think about all the times that I spent with Santana and the things that I could’ve hurt unintentionally. _If she really has feelings for me and seeing get back together with someone time and time again without giving her a second look hurts my heart. I hurt her over and over again and she never said anything. She just smiles and comforted me when Finn broke my heart thoughtlessly. I’m such an idiot and here I thought that I was a good actress when Santana pretended her heart was breaking every time she saw me with Finn. I’m so, so sorry, Santana._

I wipe my tears as I try to calm myself down enough to make sure that Santana doesn’t pick up on anything and I thank Quinn for pulling me aside while being a good friend to the both of us. She mutters something that sounds like ‘I’m surrounded by idiots’ with a shake of her head before going inside and I follow suit, sitting down next to the Latina as she looks up from her plate. The basketball captain puts a fresh plate in front of me as she wraps her arm around my shoulders, placing a soft kiss against my temple as ignore the warm feeling that spread through my chest.

 _I’m in deep trouble_

* * *

End of ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since that morning of the party, Rachel been acting all fidgety and shit as she’s making up excuses to not hang out with me and she doesn’t hug me anymore which is really fuckin’ weird cause she used to find kinds of reasons to do it. People are starting to notice that Finn hasn’t been showing up to school and someone put up posters, asking for information on his whereabouts but I know full well that it was useless because no one know where he is except me and Diego. It saddens me slightly that his mother’s searching for her son but she’ll never get the peace of mind or hold her son ever again but what’s done is done and there’s no back as that bastard has long been buried. I don’t regret what I did because that bastard needed a one stop ticket outta here especially after what he pulled with Quinn and there was no telling what he would done to the tiny diva if she didn’t go along with what he wanted. There’s no way in hell that I was about to let that fucktard anywhere near the people that I care about and I would anything to protect them which as much as I hate to admit it but I’m grateful to Hudson.

If it wasn’t for him then I wouldn’t have finally made my first hit although I wasn’t intending to break the way that I did afterwards and the older assassin didn’t say a word about to Papi which I’m glad about. I knew that I would’ve been on the receiving end of long ass lecture about procedures and the rules on what to do afterwards but other than that it went smoothly as expected and Papi has plans for me to go out to do more hits in the near future. I’m sure how I feel about that but it’s not like I have a choice in the matter as I search for Rachel, quickly finding Sam leaning against the locker next to her locker, smiling at her with that school boy charm and I feel sick to my stomach. The tiny diva chalking it up with that mega watt smile of hers as she has her hand pressed against his chest, laughing at probably one of his lame impressions that never sound like the person that he’s trying to be. I swear that this boy has no game and he’s flirting with my girl. No me gusta. The petite singer looks up from her conversation with Evan long enough to notice my presence and this weird look of fear and shocks flashes across her face for split second before excusing herself, quickly walking away.

I will probably never admit this out loud as I’m used to seeing that look on other people’s faces because they know full well what will happen if you cross me as a there are only a few people in this school that don’t fear and the future starlet was one of them until now. I haven’t the slightest fuckin’ clue as she look at me like that as she knows that I would never do anything to hurt her yet she walk away from like I was some rabid dog or something and that hurts more than anything in the world. The rest of the day was spent trying to get close enough to Rachel to talk but she wouldn’t stay in one place long enough to talk as she sat in the far side of the riser from during Glee as Mr. Schue tries to get us to help out with the search for Hudson but I didn’t have time for that shit. I have other more important things to worry about than looking someone who’s not alive as he dismissed us and the tiny diva raced out of here like a bat outta of hell as Q looked at me with a confused look, silently asking what’s going on. of hers. The hell if I know. Rachel’s acting weird and running away from me.

I have to figure out what’s going on if it’s the last thing that I do. Unfortunately it’ll have to wait until later tonight because I can’t afford to miss practice and Beiste will rip me a new asshole if I skip so I suited up in the girls’ locker-room where I overheard the conversation coming in through the vents from the guys’ locker-room. Usually I would ignore it because all their conversations are wrap around comparing each other’s junks or what girl that they’re ‘bagging’ and I was about to leave when I overheard something that Aizimo said about Rachel. He’s bragging about popping her cherry since Hudson’s nowhere to be found and his ‘boy’ wouldn’t mind him keeping her warm for him as she has be desperate for some action. The more that this fucktard talks, the more I wanna kick his nuts into his sternum and I just couldn’t take it anymore because there’s no way in fuckin’ hell that I’m let him disrespect the starlet like that. I’m hot that I’m that there would be fire coming out of my nose if this was cartoon as I push open the locker-room door, grabbing everyone’s attention as a few of the guys try to cover themselves up, stomping up to Aizimo as I grab a fist full of his shirt. 

“Listen here you poor excuse of a man cause I’m only gonna say this once, stay the fuck away from Rachel Berry or I swear on everything that’s holy that nothing on earth will be able to protect you from my wrath, comprende?” I asked deathly serious and he nods frantically. “And that goes for all of you and I will hesitate to ends where you stand, now lets practice” 

I could see the fear in their eyes and I knew that I had gotten the message through to all of them because there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do to protect my girl from bozos like them that are nowhere worthy of her. I made all of them run drills and suicides until somebody puked and even then I made them keep going until I kicked them outta my sight because there’s something that I needed to handle when my phone vibrates in my pocket. It’s a message from Quinn asking me to meet her in the parking lot in five minutes but it doesn’t say anything else as I grab my things, heading towards the parking the blonde cheerleader was leaning against my car.

“What up Q-ball? What you need?” I asked curious. 

I see her take in a deep breath, slowly let it go as she has her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in thought before opening her eyes to see the seriousness and I knew instantly that whatever she was about to say is important. The cheer captain pushes herself off of the car, squaring her shoulders, head held high and she faced me fully but I could see the fear but determination in her eyes but what shocked me next was what she said. 

“I know what you do, Santana and I want in” 

“On the basketball team? I mean if you’re any good then I can probably talk to Coach about-”

“Don’t play stupid San, it’s not a good look on you and we both know that’s not what I’m talking about” Quinn said glaring at me. 

“Then what are you talking?” I asked frowning. 

“Puck told me everything and I mean everything. About what you are, what your family does” 

“And what now? You want in, to become an assassin. Do you know what that means Quinn, it actually means” I said trying make sure she knows what she’s getting herself into. “My family are cold bloodied killers and trained professional as they’re good at what they do. I didn’t have a choice from the day that I was born because it was expected of me to become a killer. I knew how to fire a gun before I could even talk”

“I know and I-”

“No, you don’t know. You don know anything and that’s the problem as you think that killing someone is easy but it’s not but let me ask you this, do you honestly think that you’ll be able to pull the trigger? To wipe someone off of the face of the planet? If you can then fuckin’ welcome to the goddamn family” I spat. 

“Don’t take that holier than thou act with me? You don’t know what it’s like to life in of someone that’s supposed to love and nurture you. I deal with my Dad abusing me and my sister that I don’t want to house most days and when I do, I can’t make any mistakes while dealing with friends leering at from the leering at me from across the room. I hate it and I just want to make it end as there’s only so much that I can take” Quinn said tears rolling down her face. 

I always knew that Quinn had a rough home life but she never told me any of this as she kept it to herself, trying to be the best at everything that she does although for the first time, I’m actually seeing the girl under the perfect façade. The last thing that I want from her is the life that was forced on me and I promised myself that I would do everything that I could to be there for her but I failed her as she struggles to deal with this but not anymore. I told her that I would teach what I know but only to use under extreme circumstances and to call once that comes because I have a feeling that day may be soon but I serious hope that I’m wrong about this as I get into my car, heading to Rachel’s place. I don’t even know what I’m going to say to her but there are things that I know that I should’ve told her a long time ago as I don’t want there to be any secrets between us and I’m fully prepared for a falling out, losing the best thing in my life. I pull up into the Berry’s driveway, sitting for who knows how long as I try to gather my thoughts before steeling my nerves as I buckle myself, walking up the front door as I knock on the door to be greeted by Mr. Berry.

He smiles at me warmly as I weakly return it but his face falters slightly, noticing that something’s going on before stepping aside to allow inside for what might the last time as I walk up the stairs to Rachel’s room. I let myself in but the tiny diva was nowhere to be seen then I hear the shower running and I knew that she was in the bathroom as I sit down on the bed, waiting for her to come out although it might be awhile since she takes long showers. About an hour later, the petite singer comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that leaves nothing to the imagine when she notices me and the look from earlier returns.

“Rachel, we need to talk” 

“W-What about?” 

I push myself off of the bed, walking towards her but stops when she’s within arm’s length, reaching out slightly causing the diva to flinch slightly and my hand drops to my side because I don’t look how she’s looking at me.

“I would never hurt you, Rachel. You mean too much to me but I hate that I might have done something to make you fear of me” 

“I’m not afraid of you, Santana. You’re the one person that I feel the safest with but I’m scared” Rachel says barely above a whisper.

“What are you afraid of, Rachel? I’ll protect you with my life, you know this” I said caressing her cheek. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of and I don’t want to lose what we have or you for that matter. I don’t think that I handle if something was to happen to you” Rachel said shaking her head.

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused.

“I know what you do. What you are” Rachel said looking up tearfully. “An assassin”

* * *

End of ch. 7   



	8. Chapter 8

The moment that I came home from the party, I had a feeling of dread wash over me and it only intensified when I stepped into the house to find Daddy sitting on the recliner with a glass of scotch in his hand. My father rarely drinks, having the occasional glass of wine when he attends banquets or company dinners but from the glazed over look in his eyes that he’s had one more glass as something has to be bothering him this early in the morning. I had approached him with the intention of figuring out what was the fact as the mere question of if he was okay was enough to him explaining everything behind Dad is no longer with us as I couldn’t believe it that Dad was gone but tried to use me as leverage. This truly hurt me to my core as the image of the man that I thought had loved and raised me since infantry would do something like this but the fact that Santana’s family was behind his murder even he had done something as unforgiving as that. The Latina has always acted like she was my friend and that she would never do anything to hurt as so far that she hasn’t but I don’t know if I can believe anything that she says because she never let on that she knew about it or what her family truly does for a living.

When I return to school, the basketball captain had tried to talk to me but I avoided her most of the day because I needed to wrap my head around this and a part of me is afraid that she might do something if I let on that I know something which makes me feel guilty. She’s never anything to me to warrant this treatment from me and I could tell that this was hurting if the looks that she kept sending me all day and during Glee before deciding to confront her about this. I need to get this out in the open if we are move on with our relationship as my little brother inquires about his favorite b-ball partner which I let him know that she’s busy with practice but I would let her know that he’s wondering about her. This seems to satisfies him for the moment which I’m thankful as I continue to pace back and forth because I never thought that I would find myself in this position when someone knocks on my bedroom door. Daddy lets himself in, looking rather sheepishly about something before proceeding to tell me that he’s sorry for not telling me the truth behind Dad’s departure but tells me not to hold it against Santana because she didn’t have a clue about the money that was borrowed.

Everything that happened was a direct result of my Dad’s greed and he had paid for it with his life and I wonder if he was just saying that to paint the basketball captain in a better light but I knew better because he would never do anything that he didn’t want to. I’m thankful that he told me the truth even if he was under the influence at the time but it didn’t make any of this easier for me although this is all for myself and Latina decide as where this leaves us before going to take a hot shower. Long shower always seem to help me think through before making an important decision and after tonight, I feels like I’m about to make a decision that will make or break our friendship when I hear the doorbell rings. Daddy goes to answer it and few seconds later, I hear footsteps walking up the stairs as I walk out of my bathroom to see Santana looking at me with rather tired expression and I knew instantly that practice must have been more grueling than usual. Her eyes darkens slightly before roams over my towel clad form as my cheeks are set ablaze before I never seen her look at me in such a way before although it’s rather flattering as not many people look at me.

A part of me just wants to put the conversation on hold and take her in my arms but this talk is just too important to be put on the back burners as the Latina reaches for out for me causing me to involuntarily flinch. Her hand drops to her side and I could see the hurt in her eyes before she tells me that we need to talk which I totally agree with but I’m not sure what she needs to talk about. The Latina looks at me for moment, saying that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt and I know this because her actions have proven this time and time again as she’s the person that I feel the safest with but I can’t help feeling afraid. The more that I think on this, the more that I fear for her safety as there’s no telling if someone will retaliate against her and what this life will mean for having to go out on business will a large possibility of her never coming back. I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with the fact the basketball captain may be killed for the work that she does and I tell her this I’m afraid for her because I know the truth about her life as an assassin which shocks her.

Santana takes a few steps away from me before looking down, ashamed for some unknown reason as she runs her hand through her hair while different emotion conflict behind her eyes. It looks like she’s trying figure out what she wants to lie or if she wants to confirm what I already know as I cautiously step into her personal space because I don’t want there to be any secrets between us and I hate that she hide something from. I know that the basketball captain had every reason not to tell me but it doesn’t change the fact that she is my best friend and I want to be there for her in any way possible as I reach up to caress her cheek. Santana gently grasps my wrist, nuzzling my palm as she looks at me with such self loathing and despair in her eyes that I know that she didn’t chose this life as I want to take away her pain and worry. 

“Do you hate me now, Rachel? Are you afraid of me?” Santana asked her voice with thick emotion before turning dejectedly. “I understand if you want nothing to do with me” 

“How could you think that Santana? I could never hate you or be afraid of you because you have always been there for me when I needed you the most. I know that you would never do anything to hurt but I am afraid but not for the reason that you think” I said taking her face in my hands, making sure that she’s looking at me. “I’m afraid for you. I’m afraid that something will happen to you when you’re working and there’s nothing that I can do to protect you and before you say anything yes, I know that you can handle yourself but it doesn’t make it any easier. You mean so much to me and I don’t know if I can handle losing you” 

“Rachel, you don’t know how much this means to me but there’s something that I need to tell you and it will change your opinion of me” Santana said shaking her head.

“What is it?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows together. 

“It’s about Hudson”

“Do you know where he is? This is wonderful, Santana then we can everyone” I said smiling until I look at Santana’s face to see it devoid of any emotion.

A sickening feeling washes over me as the reason that Finn hasn’t been to school in a few days as I cover my mouth, knowing that Santana had killed him as she moves to sit on her knees in front of me. She explains that the reason that she killed him because he and Quinn had gotten into an argument as the Cheerio made it abundantly clear that no intention of getting back together with him and he didn’t like being rejected, deciding to take what he felt that he deserved from the girl that broken up. I know that the quarterback has a bit of a temper, hating didn’t work out in his favor but I never would have thought that he would do something so deplorable as attempting to force himself on someone. I ask if Quinn’s alright which the Latina tells me that she is but keeping an eye on her just in case but she couldn’t let Finn get away with what he done because she knew if they had talk to the police that nothing would have come up. In a small town like Lima, things get around quickly and rumors would have spread like wildfire as the cheerio’s reputation would have been tarnished as she and her family would be ostracized from everyone.

I understand that Santana had reason for doing what she did as she was doing it to protect her friend but Finn is still person even if he was the worst kind as he was entitled to live. I run my hand through my hair as I’m not sure how to feel about this but I turn to look at the Latina to see the guilt in her eyes as I lean forward to wrap my arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. I know that this is difficult for her and it wasn’t easy to reveal but I’m glad that she did as she returns the hug while all of the tension leaves her body before pulling back slightly, telling me that she should probably head home. I could see the tiredness as the basketball captain is barely keeping her eyes open and there was no way that I’m allowing her to drive home in this condition before going through her personal drawer, searching for proper sleeping attire. I turn around to find Santana stripping down to her sports bra and boxer briefs before flopping down face first into my bed as I shake my head before changing into my own sleepwear to see my best friend staring at me with such adoration in her eyes like I’m the only girl in the world.

My cheeks are set ablaze as I slowly climb into bed, unsure of what to do because things are different now since I know of the Latina’s feelings for me and I don’t want to give her mixed signals but I didn’t have time to think on this as she pulls me in to lay my head on her chest. This position is so familiar but intimate in its own way as I snuggle deep into her embrace as I don’t want to leave although there’s so many things that aren’t being said and I’m afraid that if they are that, things will continue to change. Just knowing that my best friend is an assassin is a lot to take in and she’s already the life of someone regardless of the reason behind it. I don’t know who else knows about this or who might want to take revenge against her or her family. 

“You’re thinking loud as fuck over there, Munchkin” Santana said with her eyes closed. 

“You know that I hate it when you call me that” I pout. 

“Which is why I call you that” Santana chuckles. “But seriously what are you thinking about?”

I bit my lips because I’m not sure how Santana will react to this or if I’m ready to know everything that comes along with knowing that my best friend is interested in me in that way. 

“Come on Rachel, you just found out that I come from a family of assassins and accepted me nonetheless. There’s nothing that you could possibly say that will change thing between us” 

“I’m not so sure about that” I muttered under my breath. 

“What?” 

“Santana, I know” I said deciding to be forthcoming about it. 

“You know what?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow. 

“That you’re in love with me and before you ask what I’m talking about or deny it to my face. I heard you say that you love me before we fell asleep at Puck’s party” 

Santana stiffens as my words sink in and I‘m afraid that our friendship is as good as over as she shifts away from, her back facing me but I don’t move a muscle as she berates herself in Spanish or that‘s what it sounds like in my ears. I sit up, shifting so I’m sitting on the back of my calves before slowly wrapping my arms around the shaking girl who’s been through so much, trying to do everything she can to make the people around her happy and never taking the time to take care of herself. I rest my head against her back, hoping that it’s giving her some kind of comfort while promising that I wasn’t going anywhere as this won’t change anything between us but the basketball captain stands up unexpectedly. 

“That’s the thing, Rachel. I want more and I know that I don’t deserve it” Santana said as her tears flow down her face. “I took a woman’s son away from her and she won’t even where he’s been buried or the reason behind it. I’m a fuckup person and I don’t deserve any thing good in my life” 

“That’s not true” 

“Yes, it is Rachel and I hate that I couldn’t protect the people that I care about the most. If I had been stronger, more aware or just be the person that people expect me to be then I… I don’t know” Santana said sinking to her knees.

I never know that Santana felt this way as she always appears to be so strong and unaffected by the things that world throws her way and I hate that I didn’t see how much she’s hurting. I pull her on the bed as she struggle to put some distance between us but I refuse to allow her to continue doing this alone as I’m going to do everything in my power to help her which when I woke up, I head towards the one person who I think could help me. I knock on the front door of Lopez residence as the door opens to reveal the eldest Lopez sibling, towering over me with an impassive look on his face. 

“I need your help and before you tell me that you can’t help or why should you, I’m doing this purely for Santana’s sake and I will continue to seek your help until you agree to teach me the way of the assassin” 

We stare at each other for an lengthy amount of time before Diego steps aside, allowing me inside and that’s when my training starts. 

* * *

End of ch. 8 


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t know what I expect when I had asked Diego to help me become an assassin for Santana but I have to admit that he’s an stern yet effective teacher, teaching me hand to hand combat, basic understanding of different weapons among other things. I would meet the older Lopez every day after Glee or after school activity I had that day, spending at least three hours in training before returning to collapse, completely exhausted for the last three weeks but I have a reason for all of this. I want to be able to support Santana in any way that I can, for once I want to the one that does the protecting and this is one way that I can do it because the mere thought of the Latina not getting hurt while on the job is enough to make me sick to my stomach. I know that the basketball captain is getting a little suspicious about after school activities but I have to keep them a secret for the time being until my skill are up to a satisfactory level that Don Antonio will allow me to work for him. I know that every member of the Lopez family had had years to perfect their skills but what I lack in experience, I more than make up for in an willingness to learn and enthusiasm as I’m practicing in my free time.

Daddy wasn’t too happy learning about my lessons with Diego but made me promise that if I got over my head, that he would find a way to get me out of it which I agree but also promising that I would be careful as I know what I’m doing. He looks me at with a strange look before kissing me on the forehead and a pat on the shoulder as it feels like he knows something that I don’t but I didn’t have time to ponder on it as I have other more concerning and pressing matters to worry about. I don’t know what to do about the knowledge of Santana’s apparent interest in me that I didn’t know about as I never thought that someone as beautiful as the Latina would any interest romantically for someone so low on the social hierarchy. The only thing that I have going for me is my singing voice as I’m not as beautiful as girls like the basketball captain or head Cheerio Quinn Fabray although the young assassin would disagree with me, complimenting on how beautiful on the inside, not just my outsides. I never realized the all the lingering glances, looks of adoration or teasing compliments were her way of covert letting her feelings out without me noticing as I naturally assumed that she was just being a good friend like she always been.

For the longest time I had thought that Finn was the best that I could do as he was the only one in this school that showed any type of interest in me even if it was to get underneath my skirt. Realizing now that I can do so much better than the former quarterback as I care deeply about Santana and there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do to ensure her happiness but I’m not sure if that translate into being in love with the girl. The last thing that I want do is give her false hope so I have to tread lightly in this regard as I don’t want to ruin our friendship as I joined a local gym, quickly finding out that I have an affinity for Muay Thai and boxing. The first week of learning Muay Thai was absolutely brutal as I have exactly zero experience in martial arts or fighting in general but if I m going to become an assassin than I need to broaden my knowledge as well improve my fighting skills. My teacher seems to take pleasure in singling me out in class while putting almost unrealistic expectations on my shoulders as I want to prove to him that I’m not some spoiled little girl doing this for the fun of it.

I have a reason, a purpose for wanting to learn and I will learn everything that I need to know because I refuse to be a liability or hold the basketball captain back as I drive towards the shooting range where Diego had instructed me to meet him. This will be my first lesson firing an actual gun because I am or at least I was opposed to using violence of any kind but I’m not sure if I can keep that mindset if I’m going into the profession of killing people. The drive was rather short as I could see the older Lopez sibling’ imposing figure standing outside of the building with his arms crossed over his chest as I park my car, walking up to him before following him inside. He pays the clerk that standing behind a desk before requiring two guns as the store clerk gives eye and ear protective gear before leading into the back where we would be shooting. The clerk explains the rules and what to be prepared before setting up the target as Diego points his gun, firing bullet after bullet to see that he hit all the target with deadly accuracy then turns his attention to me expectantly.

I lift my gun up to eye level, taking a deep breath to steady myself as I focus my attention on my first target before firing and missing entirely as the recoil almost sending falling backwards then taking another shot and this hitting the target. Even though slightly off of its intent mark but this is a slight improvement and I have to improve my skills as I continue to shoot and reload until my hands start cramp up as I switch for nonmoving target to ones in motion. I’m not fond of the moving targets as to the nonmoving ones because I know that there’s an actual living target aren’t going to stay still enough for me to their brains off as I need to get comfortable with shooting at moving targets. Around a little after six is when the older Lopez sibling decides to call it a day for the movement as we return the guns and protective gear before exiting the shooting range as I was about to get into my car, Diego says something that surprises me. 

“You have been improving, Rachel” 

“Y-You just said my name” I said surprised. 

“It is your name, is it?” Diego said raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“It is but this is the first time that I have ever heard you use it and in a compliment no less” I said smiling giddily. “I was starting to think that you didn’t like me”

“I wouldn’t have agreed to teach you if you didn’t like you”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you agree to teach me?” I asked curious. 

“I have my reasons for doing this but it‘s mostly for Santana‘s sake if anything else. She’s not as strong as she believes that she is and she’s going to need someone to hold her down if she’s ever going keep her head above water” Diego sighs, staring at the ground. 

“You really do care about her, don’t you”

“More than she knows but you can’t tell her that I said any of this” Diego chuckles slightly. “I don’t want her thinking that I’ve gone soft or something” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that Diego Lopez has a soft spot for her baby sister” I tease. 

“Get home and some rest, Berry. We meeting here every Wednesday” 

“Right” 

When I got home, I help Daddy with making dinner and Lincoln with homework before taking a hot bath to relax my sore muscles then uploading another video of myself onto my YouTube account. Santana and Quinn had convinced me last week that uploading here would give me a wider platform show off my skills to the masses which has become a great access as I have gotten plenty of views and positive comments. I change into my sleepwear attire as I was almost on my way to falling asleep when my phone dings, signaling of a text massage to see that it was the Latina asking where I’ve been. I feel rather guilty for practically ignoring her lately which wasn’t my intention but I can’t have finding out what I’ve been up to for the last couple of weeks because I know that she would try to talk me out of doing it, telling how dangerous her work is. I don’t care about her dangerous because it’s just as risky as it is for her as it is for me and I could protect her as well as she does me than I am willing to face anything if I could cover her back.

I text back, telling her that I’m sorry that I’ve been so busy lately and I will make it up to her as she quickly texts back, saying that she fully expects me to be there for her game on Friday with oatmeal raisin cookies and spending whole day with her on Saturday. I giggle at the thought of Santana pouting at her phone as she writes that while being quite adorable as not everyone gets to see this side of the basketball captain with the exception of me and Brittany. I easily agree to her demands as they’re more than enough to pacify her for the time being before promising to talk in the morning at school as I place my phone on the nightstand, letting night over take me. I woke up the next morning with this strange feeling that something was going to happen but I didn’t know what it meant exactly before heading off to school a little earlier than usual as it was easy to find a certain someone shooting hoops in the gym. Santana has been working hard since she’s became captain as a lot of the guys still give her flake because some of them didn’t want to take orders from a girl as that shouldn’t matter as she just as talented if not more than any of them plus led them to the championship.

I walk her shot ball after ball from the three point line, landing every single one of them with ease or breaking a sweat as I’m amazed at how easy she makes it look and I knew that being on the court is she’s the most happy. Maybe I could talk Don Antonio into allowing out of the assassin so she could try her hand at playing in the WNBA. He might not what to hear it but I would like to believe that he would want his children to happy and I know that Santana doesn’t want to be an assassin. I pull out of my thoughts by someone calling my name to realize that it’s Santana with a raised eyebrow as I handed her a water bottle which she takes it from me before pulling into a tight hug. I was caught off guard a little by the suddenness of it but it wasn’t long before I relax into her embrace, resting my head on her shoulder as I have to admit that our bodies perfectly together, a lot better my and Finn’s ever did and I don’t feel so smothered either. 

“So Ms. Berry, what brings you to my domain?” Santana asked letting me go after a beat. 

“Well Ms. Lopez if you must know, I have grown to miss your face and I’ve come to ensure that our plans for Saturday are still on” I said playing along with our little game.

“I would believe so if you don’t disappear on me but seriously Rachel, what’s going on? I’ve never had this much trouble hanging out with you and I didn’t want to bug you about it but I’ve missed you” Santana pouts. 

“I know that I’ve rather preoccupied but-”

“You could say that again” 

“But… I will try to better manage my time and no matter what, I will always make time for you because you mean so much to me” I said smiling. 

“You mean a lot to me too, Estrella” Santana said smiling back. “Come on, class’ll start soon and I know how anal you get about wanting to be on time” 

“Hey, I take offence to that as I have half a mind to withhold my cookies from you” I said lifting my nose in the air.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop so don’t take my cookies from me” Santana quickly apologizes. 

“Fine, just this once as I am in a forgiving mood” I said as Santana lets out relieved sigh.

“Thanks Estrella”

* * *

End of ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

For reason I cant fucking this goddamn feeling that something’s gonna happen today but I got no damn clue as to what it is but my Psychic Third Mexican Eye been tingling since I got to school. Like I wasn’t already on fuckin’ edge. Papi’s been sending me one goddamn assignment after another. I knew what I was getting into with this shit but I should be able to have fuckin’ life of my own outside of it. I know that he believe that I can do this but my heart’s just not in, I’m like him or Diego and I‘m not sure that I wanna be. Luckily seeing Rachel this morning improve my mood but the last couple of weeks, she’s been so busy that I hardly got to see her outside of school and I don’t wanna come off as clingy or some shit because that’s not a good look for me. It’s already bad enough that she knows about my feelings for and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or make her feel pressure to return them as I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna be but her friendship means more to me than she’ll ever know. Nothing really during first and second period until I was collecting my shit from my locker when someone taps me on the shoulder to see the tiny diva as she smiles up at me that my heart skip a beat but it drops when I notice that she wasn’t alone.

Some beach blonde Justin Beiber vato’s standing next to her with a easy smile but something about this guy unnerves me like he’s something as he looks at me, sending shivers down my spine. Just who the fuck is this guy? What the fuck does he want? What is Rachel doing with him? There’s a lot of thoughts running my head with little to no answer and I don’t like that as the vato introduces himself as Levi, holding out his hand for me to shake but like hell was I doing that, earning a jab to the side. The petite singer looks at me expectantly as I roll my eyes, shaking the vato’s hand before taking my hand as she explains that she’s in charge of showing him around school as ask him where was he from. Levi says that he moved here all the way from Florida as I raised an eyebrow, wondering why the fuck would to Lima of all place cause no one willingly moves to the middle of bumfuck Ohio just because. This fucker is hiding something and I’m going to find out if it’s the last thing that I do. Throughout the day I kept a close eye on the vato and he hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary as most of the Glee kids welcome him with fuckin’ open arms with Lady Hummel making hearts at him.

It seems that I’m the only one that sees through this fucker except for Q who look like she’s trying to figure out his angle which I’m glad that I’m not the only one that doesn’t trust him. Every time this fucker locks eyes with me, I can’t shake this feeling that he’s dangerous or that he’s hiding some huge secret but I don’t know what as it’s only a matter of time before I find out what I need to know. I was heading towards the gym for practice when I hear someone calling my name, turning to see that it’s Levi jogging with a smile on his face, frowning because I couldn’t figure out what the fuck this guy wants with me. 

“What do you want? I have somewhere to be so hurry it up” 

“I just wanted to know if it’s okay if I sit on your basketball practice? Rachel told me that you’re the captain and really talented so I thought that I might check to see if I want to join” Levi said chuckling nervously. 

“I can‘t stop you from sitting on the bleachers or whatever but try to stay the hell outta way”

“Thanks Lopez” Levi said smiling charmingly.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I don’t have all day” 

I change into my workout clothes before meeting the team on the court as Beiste makes us run laps around the court as a warm-up then going through different play and drills, polishing up on things that need work. I look out the corner of my eye to see Rachel sitting on the bleachers with the vato and the way that he’s looking rubs me the fuckin’ wrong way as she doesn’t seem to notice it all. It’s all that I focus on and my concentration suffers for it as I’m making mistake that I don’t normally make as Coach pulls me aside to tell me to shake up because I’m the captain and I’m setting an example for the rest of the team. I try to push the Beiber wannabe outta my mind but I don’t know how successful I was although I avoid another lecture from Beiste so it must’ve work as I hit the locker room, shedding my sticky clothes before hopping into the shower allowing the water to wash over my body. I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with me but I feel so outta whack for some reason, almost like I have no control over my decisions. Ugh, fuck this shit.

I’m Santana Fuckin’ Lopez and I have control over my fuckin’ destiny. No one tells me what the fuck to do or face the wrath of Snixx. I jump out of the shower when the water starts getting cold before changing into a t-shirt and basketball shorts, drying my hair as I walk out of the locker room to find the tiny diva patiently waiting for me near the door.

“And you say that I take long showers” Rachel teases. “I was starting to think that you were never coming out” 

“Sorry about that but you didn’t have to wait for me, Estrella” I said feeling slightly guilty for making her wait. 

“It’s quite alright but are you okay?” Rachel asked her voice changing to one of concern. “You seem a little off today” 

“What? Nah, I’m fine” I said waving off her concern. 

“Santana don’t you dare lie to me. I know you better than that” Rachel said frowning slightly before stepping into my personal space. “You don’t have to be strong all the time. You can lean on me when it gets too much but you don’t have to tell me everything right now if you don’t want to but know that I’m here for you” 

“I know Estrella but it’s not always easy to accept help and I don’t want to drag further into my shit anymore than I need to” I sigh running my hand through my hair. “But thank you, I appreciate it” 

“You’re most welcome and I’ll be cheering you on at your game loudly from the stands” Rachel said smiling brightly. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. “It’s nice having my own personal cheerleader”

“Well I want to show you some support after all the ballet and singing recitals you come to as a few of the girls in my class are bit jealous that I have someone that shows up consistently with flowers in hands which I don’t recall thank you for recently” 

“Those girls are jealous of you because you obviously work your tiny ass off and it shows and you’re more than welcome cause you know that I love watching my girl perform” I said walking towards my car. 

I look at Rachel out the corner of my eye to see that she’s looking down at her shoelaces shyly with her cheeks pinkish as I raise an eyebrow cause I don’t know why she react like that but I wave it off for now. I open the passenger door, allowing inside before getting myself before driving out of the parking lot towards her house as she talks about Levi which annoys me slightly because she’s trying to recruit him into joining Glee because apparently he told her that he wanted to try his hand at something different. What the hell is this guys palying at? First he tells me that he wants to join the basketball team and now he’s joining Glee club. Something’s not right here. I need to get the bottom of this now and handle it before it comes back to bite me in the ass with Rachel getting caught in the crossfire as if anything happens to her, there’ll be hell to pay as my wrath will rain down on them. The drive to the tiny diva’s house didn’t take long as I pull up into her driveway before cutting the engine as we sit there in silence, not sure what to say then suddenly I’m pull into a hug.

I’m not sure what brought this on but I have to admit that it feels good, returning before slowly counting to five before letting go so I wouldn’t make things weird but the petite singer doesn’t let go for awhile. I frown slightly as I’m really confused as hell about what this hug could possibly because it’s lasting way too long to be friendly as she lets me go after a few more seconds, looking at me with a soft smile and something that I couldn’t put my finger on. Rachel lean forward to kiss me on the forehead before telling to work hard and she’ll do the same before getting out of my car, heading inside but not before waving at me as I try to wrap my mind around what the hell just happened. Work hard on what? Ugh, I must really love this girl if trying to figure out her cryptic words. I head towards home which I’m hoping that I don’t have any assignment that Papi wants me to take care of as I take the long way home, delaying my return by fifteen minutes, seeing Diego fixing his truck in the driveway. He looks up from what he’s doing to nod in greeting as I make way towards the house but he stops me by putting his hand on my elbow while looking at me silently which I raise an eyebrow at him.

Diego lets me go, going back to his work as I roll my eyes at him before heading inside, quickly making my way towards my room as I pass Papi’s study which the door was wide open. I was a few steps away before his calm voice calls me into his study as I sigh quietly before turning around to walk into the study to him looking over some paper, telling me to take a seat which I do as I‘m told. It was several minutes before Papi finally looks up at me, lacing his fingers in front of him as a serious/all business expression appears and I knew in that moment that he has an assignment for me that he wants me to handle. He place a file in front of me as I open it to see that what it entrails, shaking my head angrily because I knew that it had to be done as that just this once I wouldn’t feel to guilty about this hit as I leave the study wordlessly. I prepare myself mentally and physically before gathering everything that I’ll need before heading out towards a seedy hotel in Columbus where my target has been renting for the last few weeks, scoping the room waiting for him to leave from the room.

I easily pick the lock of the room before sitting in one of the armchair for the bastard to return, willing to wait however long that was which was a four hours with a little girl with raven hair no older than five or six and I could the see perverted look his eyes. I silently stalk over towards him with my gun aimed at the back of his head as the target freezes before telling the girl to hide in the bathroom not to come out until I come get her as she all but runs to the bathroom, waiting until I hear the door lock click shut. 

“Look Lady, I don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up you sorry excuse for a man. I don’t know how many little girls you’ve touched in the past but that stops now” I said though gritted teeth. 

“Oh I see, you wanna go with me” He chuckles perversely. “But you’re not really what I’m into” 

I ,without a second thought, unload the entire cartridge of gun into this fucker’s head as he drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes but it doesn’t feel like it was enough as I step over him. I softly knock on the door, hoping to coax the little girl out of the bathroom as it was a full ten minutes before she crack open the door as I take in her appearance as it’s obvious that she hasn’t eaten in a days and her clothes were a little dirty. Overall nothing that a few hours of sleep, a hot meal and a warm bath couldn’t cure as she looks up at me with her bluish-grey eyes with fear mixed in with a speckle of hope before holding her arms to be picked up which I didn’t deny her of. I carry her out of this hellhole, shielding her of the bloody mess that’s left of her captor as I head home.

* * *

End of ch. 10 


End file.
